<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Колыбельная для Миледи by sunlight_willow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523151">Колыбельная для Миледи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow'>sunlight_willow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV First Person, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Влюблённый демон, поющий колыбельную госпоже.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Колыбельная для Миледи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ночь заходит за порог,<br/>Миледи, время засыпать,<br/>Время и твоих дорог<br/>Прошло, утром рано встать.</p><p>Закрывай глаза скорее,<br/>Сон пусть Месяц не спугнет.<br/>Когда сна приходит время,<br/>Он уйдет в ночной полет.</p><p>Спи, пока спать не устанешь,<br/>Как захочешь — так проснись.<br/>Ты лишь точка в небе звездном<br/>Для меня ты дар. Усни.</p><p>Мне отрадно, право, видеть<br/>Твои закрытые глаза.<br/>Лишь боги этого достойны,<br/>Но на тебя смотрю лишь я.</p><p>Ты солнцу ясному подобна,<br/>Так волосы твои блестят.<br/>Голубизною глаз, возможно,<br/>Так вдохновлен я, нет преград.</p><p>А кто хоть я? Я лишь земля,<br/>Та, по которой ты пройдешь.<br/>Что ты попросишь от меня —<br/>Все тебе дам, все подарю.</p><p>Ты идеальна, как звезда,<br/>Как-то, за чем стремится всё.<br/>И не найти тебе подобных,<br/>И на твоем лишь платье так струится шелк.</p><p>Я буду беден и устал,<br/>Но будут коль глаза глядеть,<br/>Я посмотрю лишь на тебя,<br/>Чтоб насладиться мне успеть.</p><p>Но ты поспи, а я свечу,<br/>Что вечно в комнате горела,<br/>Её тихонько затушу,<br/>Чтоб ты поутру вновь запела.</p><p>Несовершенен я в стихах<br/>На песнь я неспособен тоже,<br/>А мизерный талант — лишь для тебя.<br/>Я подарю тебе наутро розы.<br/>А от тебя прошу я лишь одно —<br/>Твою улыбку, что в ночи сверкает,<br/>Чтоб увести тебя с собой<br/>В те прокляты места, где дома свет не знает.</p><p>Ты на мгновенье осветишь<br/>Мой личный Ад, затем потухнешь.<br/>На том устала петь душа,<br/>Спокойно спи, извечно спишь…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>